Redwall Warp
by Mimic7
Summary: The Book let them travel to other times but other worlds? Joe, Sam, and Fred get the answer to that question.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the time warp trio or any of the characters or the Redwall title and any of its characters.

Fred, Joe, and Sam were sitting at their house Fred and Sam were watching T.V. and Joe was reading The Book. Not a book The Book, it contained all of time and space in its pages, and whoever controlled it could time travel to the past of future. Joe was a dark skinned kid with freckles and brown spiky hair and had his usual green shirt and blue jeans, had also found ways to control time like slowing down objects in time. Fred a kid who was pretty athletic had light skin and short blonde hair which was hidden most of the time by his blue base ball hat, had also learned how to do some things as well, he could speed up time making himself faster than the wind and he could speed up his friends to. Sam a kid with large glasses light skin, a red button up shirt, and blue jeans had learned how to rewind time on an object and the world for seven minutes.

They learned these things while time traveling to ancient Egypt, ancient China, and even the future when they meat their future descendants Jodi, Freddi, and Samantha. They had helped them on their adventures as well. Just then the animated version of Redwall came on.

Fred: "I remember this, wasn't this a book series?" said Fred.

Joe: "Yeah it still is, I even have some books from it, it's amazing how long this guy's been writing these." said Joe. "Wouldn't it be cool to go…?"

Sam: "Don't say it!" shouted Sam. "It'll hear you." Sam whispered."

Joe: "Come on Sam it's not like The Book is going to warp us to Redwall." said Joe sarcastically.

Then The Book glowed green and green mist erupted from it and swirled around to form a swirling green portal through time.

Sam: "I told you not to say it!" Sam's voice seemed to echo as the trio was sucked into the portal.

Inside the portal they were falling in a swirling green chaos with moments in history flashing by them like the signing of the Declaration of Independence and Columbus's ships sailing by. They were getting close to a bright light.

Sam: "What do we do?" Sam asked in a panic.

Joe: "What do we usually do." yelled Joe.

All three: "AHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the light and were dropped out of the green portal and landed with a thud in a dense wood.

Sam: "That's just great you had to say it, you had to say it right in front of The Book!" Sam yelled irritated while looking around him. "And it's gone again, like it always is and we're stuck here until we find it, again."

Fred: "Come on Sam at least we're not about to get impaled by spears bombed or surrounded by deadly warriors from some ancient tribe." said Fred reassuringly.

Sam: "Your right, ha for once The Book actually took us to someplace nice. For once we are actually safe." said Sam, ecstatic until a cloaked figure stepped out of some bushes.

Mysterious person: "Is everyone here alright I saw you fall." said the cloaked figure, a sword drawn in his hand. "Are you friend or foe beast." said the cloaked figure taking a fighting stance.

Joe: "Friend, we're friends we don't mean you any harm." Joe said holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "Could you please tell us where we are we're from, uh, very far away." said Joe.

Mysterious figure: "I will but not before you tell me who and what you are and what that green hole in the sky was." said the figure sternly but not angrily more like a kind inquisitive tone.

Joe: "I'm Joe this is Sam and this is Fred." said Joe pointing to Fred and Sam.

Fred: "What do you mean what are we we're humans like you aren't we?" said Fred using a hard questioning voice. "We told you who and what we are now it's your turn."

The figure pulled off his hood and revealed the head of a mouse was hiding underneath. Fred, Joe, and Sam all gaped in astonishment.

Martin II: I am Martin the second warrior of Redwall and you are in Mossflower wood." said Martin II.

Sam: "Redwall, as in Redwall abbey." Sam said a little shaky.

Martin II: "Yes"

Sam: "Oh, ok" said Sam

All three of the boys fainted to the ground stunned at the fact that they had just seen a character they had only read about in a book.

Martin II: "What a strange bunch." Martin II said with a look of confusion on his face.

Martin slung Sam and Fred over his shoulder and dragged Joe by his right leg and carried them off to Redwall Abbey. Joe woke up in a stone room on a bed with Sam and Fred waking up in beds near his.

Joe: "Guys I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt The Book warped us to Mossflower and then we meat Martin II." said Joe.

Voice: "It wasn't a dream." said a deep gruff voice from behind Joe's bed.

Joe turned around slowly and saw a towering badger lady standing with her arms crossed.

Joe: "Ahh!" screamed Joe

Badger: "Calm down, my name is Auma. I won't hurt you." said Auma with a calm voice.

Joe: "I can't believe this, actually I can since The Book was involved but we're actually in Redwall." said Joe amazed.

Auma: "So that's your book that fell in the Abbey grounds out of that strange green mist." said Auma sternly.

Fred: "You know where The Book is" said Fred excitedly.

Auma: "Yes it's outside in the middle of the abbey courtyard. Where did you and it come from anyway." said Auma staring the three of them down.

Joe: "We come from far away, very far away" said Joe shrinking away from her gaze.

Auma: "Then you won't mind describing how far, and the place while we walk there." said Auma not backing down.

Sam: "Yes ma'am." said Sam as they got out of their beds and walked down the various steps and hallways telling her about The Book and how it bought them their and where they were from.

Auma: "So your book allows you to travel through time and it has brought you to many places through your world's history?" said Auma summing up what they just said to make sure she had everything correct.

Sam: "Yes, and in our world this place and you and just about every creature in it is a character in a book series that is written by a man named Brian Jacques." said Sam.

Auma: "So we have been written about, and you know who all of us are and what we have done." Said Auma shocked at what she just heard.

Joe: "Yeah millions of people have read it back in our world, maybe all books are like that, maybe every idea for every fantasy comes from another world." said Joe having a sort of epiphany.

Auma: "This is outrageous having people knowing about everything I've done." said Auma aggravated.

Fred: "We don't know everything the stories stop at some point but we do know what happened with the Pearls of Lutra and Slagar, sorry to bring him up." said Fred.

Auma: "Don't be, that name is as good as mud to me." said Auma her voice full of venom.

As the group was walking by Cavern Hall, Redwall's massive dining hall, Joe saw the creatures were setting up for a feast.

Joe: "If your going to have a feast we could perform, we're very good magicians." said Joe.

Auma: "That would be wonderful thank you for offering." Said Auma not knowing what she was in for.

They reached the courtyard and saw a crowd of abbey dwellers had gathered in a large ring around the center of the courtyard in which the book lay. The trio had walked through the crowd and had gotten close to the book when a bright white light came out of no where and when it faded standing in front of them was a mouse clad in armor with the book tucked under his arm. Martin the warrior's spirit.

Martin: "I'm sorry but your journey does not end here, not yet" said Martin in a booming voice that seemed to echo even though they were in an open space.

Martin disappeared and repapered behind the crowd walking over to the tapestry inside the building they had just come out of and he placed the book on the center, and it seemed to unravel and sew itself in to the center of the tapestry and became part of it.

Martin: "You are needed to help defend this abbey from our mutual enemies, please, my successor bring me my sword." said Martin as Martin II brought his sword to the stand it stood on in front of the tapestry. "Touch my sword and you shall take the form of the creature that most resembles you, gaining their skills which you will need in this new world." said Martin standing off to one side.

Sam: "Rock paper scissors to see who goes first." Sam said nervously.

Everyone watched them peculiarly because they had never seen the game before. Joe and Fred chose rock and Sam chose paper.

Sam: "Thank you god." and stepped back.

Joe chose rock and Fred chose scissors.

Joe: "Sorry Fred." Joe said sympathetically

Fred: "Well here goes everything." said Fred nervously.

He walked over to the sword and grabbed the hilt and his body radiated a bright white light which made the onlookers shield their eyes until it faded. Standing in front of them was Fred, well not entirely.


End file.
